After Rain
by Ayaneiro82
Summary: Vivant dans une petite ville tranquille, la vie de Yami se chamboula le jour qu'il remarqua qu'une entitée partage son corps et envahit son esprit. Il devra réussir à le comprendre et sans doute le libéré.
1. Chapitre 01

**Bienvenue sur ma fiction détente que j'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment.**

 **Comme pour Patient42, je me lâche totalement ! Et je ne garantis point une fin à ce récit.**

 **Je vous prie de me faire part de vos appréciations, je tirerai profit de vos remarques,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Juin…

Juin est toujours accompagné de son amie la pluie, douce, calme… puis les nuages s'écartent et laissent jaillir la lumière. Une période que Yami aimait, une période à admirer sans se lasser. Car ce spectacle prouvait que le soleil pointait toujours son nez après la pluie. Tout comme la vie…

Assis face à son pupitre, le garçon regardait par la fenêtre le soleil qui baignait l'horizon de sa chaleur purificatrice. Lui qui était en cours, il n'écoutait rien… Son prof ayant pris l'habitude de son attitude n'y prêtait plus attention. De plus Yami était bon élève, alors sa mélancolie rêveuse ne le pénalisait point.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, Yami se leva et rangea ses affaires.

— Hey, Yami. On rentre ensemble ? lui demanda son ami blond.

— Oui, je te paye à boire tiens, je t'en dois une.

— Exact ! T'as une bonne mémoire !

Aussitôt engagés sur le chemin, tous les deux regardèrent le ciel qui reflétait des rayons rougeoyants et sublimes, dévoilant la beauté de l'environnement qui les entourait.

— C'est vrai que c'est beau à voir…

— Je te l'avais dit Jôno-Uchi, approuva Yami qui sirotait son soda.

— Oui, tu l'avais dit ! Monsieur, je sais tout sur tout !

Ils riaient de bon cœur, mais leur bonne humeur se brisa du fait d'un accident de voiture. Le son des deux véhicules qui se percutèrent les ramena brutalement à la réalité. Tout de suite, des passants précipitèrent auprès des véhicules pour venir en aide aux victimes.

Yami à ce moment-là sentit ses jambes trembler et son esprit s'embruma. Son ami le supporta et l'amena à un banc un peu plus loin, dans une zone éloignée de l'accident.

Plus loin, sur un banc, Yami récupérait doucement ses moyens.

— Je te croyais pas si sensible…

— Moi non plus Jôno-Uchi… moi non plus…

— Dès que tu te sens mieux, en rentre et tu te reposes, ok ?

— Ouais, merci.

Enfin arrivé chez lui, il fut accueilli par sa mère qui remarqua la petite mine de son fils, qui monta directement à l'étage.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, je me sens juste un peu fatigué, je vais dormir tôt. Donc, mangez sans moi, prévint-il avant de monter les escaliers.

— D'accord…

Aussitôt affalé sur son lit, Yami posa sa tête sur l'oreiller… il repensait à l'accident de fin de soirée. Il se demandait si tout allait bien pour ses pauvres gens et surtout pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une tragédie d'aussi près, mais était-ce une raison de se sentir faible, comme si son énergie était absorbée en quelques secondes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait sommeil, donc il ne se retint pas et alla se coucher. Il se dévêtit, se faufila dans son lit et s'endormit sans trop de difficulté.

Sa nuit fut difficile, des cauchemars le tourmentaient, des bribes de souvenir lui revenaient, des images d'un passé triste, difficile et surtout noir. Des personnes qui lui étaient inconnues y figuraient, mais leurs visages étaient voilés, n'affichant que des sourires malfaisants. Des cris, des pleurs, des insultes étaient audibles dans ce cauchemar insoutenable. Mais un seul désir était présent, celui de s'échapper et que tout s'arrête.

* * *

Le réveil de Yami fut une libération, il était sorti du crépuscule et réveillé par le doux rayon du soleil. Ce qui était curieux, c'est qu'il sentait maintenant une présence constante à ses côtés. Ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, il était vraiment seul. Mais qu'importe, la vie continuait et ce n'était pas une étrange sensation qui allait le tracasser !

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait…

Depuis le jour de l'accident, il avait comme des absences à certains moments de la journée. Parfois, il ne se souvenait pas du déroulement d'une journée et avait oublié des événements. Même ses amis le trouvaient étrange par moment, d'ailleurs il s'était même fait de nouveau ami sans trop savoir comment.

Il avait un air sévère et froid, peu de monde osait lui parler et il se demandait comment cela se faisait que son cercle d'amis se soit agrandi ces dernières semaines.

— Yami ? Ça va ? demanda une brunette intriguée par son état.

— Je vais bien Anzu, ne t'en fais pas.

— D'accord, dis-le-moi si ça ne va pas.

— Ouais.

Il y avait cette jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, nouvelle venue dans le groupe. Elle avait un physique très plaisant pour les yeux, mais Yami ne s'y arrêtait pas. Ce qui était tout le contraire pour Anzu qui usait de ses charmes pour séduire le jeune homme. Il y avait aussi Honda et Otogi qui avait rejoint la bande, deux gars sympathiques.

Malgré un mois passé, il ressentait toujours cette présence autour de lui. Il pouvait la sentir à la fois chaude et protectrice. Il l'appréciait même…

— Allez ! On va tous à la salle d'arcade pour fêter le début des vacances d'été.

— Ouais ! cria la bande en chœur.

Yami les suivit, écoutant leur palpitante discussion en silence, jusqu'au moment où une personne attira fortement son regard. Car cette personne n'avait pas d'ombre. Confus par sa vision il resta planté au milieu de la route.

— Hey ! Bouge-toi ! Hey ! lui cria cette personne qui s'approcha de lui.

Yami se détourna de l'individu et s'enfuit sur le trottoir adjacent. La personne qui était maintenant au milieu de la route poussa un soupir de soulagement, une fois qu'il fut en lieu sûr. Tout pâle en voyant cette personne, Yami se sentit fébrile dès qu'il vit que les voitures le traversaient.

Tous ses amis s'approchèrent de lui, l'air inquiet.

— Yami ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda son fidèle ami Jôno-Uchi.

— Vous l'avez vu le gars sur la route ? Les voitures l'ont traversé ! s'écria Yami tout en pointant la personne du doigt.

— Il n'y avait que toi sur la route Yami ! Personne d'autre… lui répondit son ami qui lui tapotait le dos.

— Non, mais… mais… souffla-t-il en se frottant le visage. Je… bon sang… je vais rentrer, je pense que j'ai besoin de repos.

— On t'accompagne ? lui proposa la brunette inquiète.

— Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Mais merci, c'est sympa…

Il prit donc le chemin du retour, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'il était fou, ou même possédé. Devait-il en parler ? Il n'en savait rien…

Rentré chez lui, il alla directement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Les bras croisés, il se triturait la tête pour élucider ce mystère. Il rejeta immédiatement une folie subite, il ne pouvait pas perdre la raison sans cause valable. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa tête ?

Dis comme ça, il trouvait l'idée drôle. Il fit donc un test !

— Salut ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

— Euh salut… résonna une voix totalement différente dans sa tête.

Yami écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri guttural qui alerta toute la maison. Sa mère dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte brusquement, inquiète de l'alerte sonnée.

— Ça va bien ?

— Oui ! Oui… ça va ! répondit-il rapidement d'une voix plus aiguë.

— Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

— Pardon maman…

De nouveau seul, Yami tenta de reprendre son calme. La voix dans sa tête n'était pas si horrible, au contraire. Elle était calme, posée et un peu hésitante. Ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, il en était certain… Celui qui avait forcément répondu devait être cette personne qui ne lui souhaitait que du bien, et qui était constamment à ses côtés. Peut-être s'il parlait tranquillement, il pourrait sans doute avoir une conversation avec celui-ci.

Il souffla un coup et se lança :

— Qui es-tu ?

* * *

 _ **After Rain**_


	2. Chapitre 02

La demande de Yami fut simple, mais l'entité ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Un silence pesant régna dans la chambre durant de longue minutes. Yami commença à s'impatienter et s'écria avec véhémence :

— Je te parle ! Je sais que tu es là ! Sors et dis-moi qui tu es !

L'apparition en face de l'adolescent fut immédiate. Yami le regarda plus attentivement, et put voir qu'en plus de l'absence d'ombre, il était légèrement transparent. Il avait devant les yeux un garçon qui mesurait à vue d'œil un peu moins d'un mètre soixante, avec un corps svelte et élancé. Yami regardait avec intensité un visage dans lequel des yeux couleur améthyste diffusaient un pouvoir hypnotique.

— Alors ? demanda Yami d'un ton plus doux. Qui es-tu ?

— Je l'ignore… répondit l'entité avant de disparaître subitement.

— Hey ! Reviens ! Oh ! grogna-t-il.

Yami sentit le vide et le froid l'envahir. Une sensation peu agréable vu qu'il était habitué à la chaleur qui l'enveloppait constamment. Il soupira et s'allongea, pensif…

Son mobile sonna, il le prit et regarda le nom de la personne qui le contactait. C'était son amie Anzu, il décrocha à contre cœur.

— Allô oui ?

— Salut Yami, tu te sens mieux ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi !

— Je suis juste fatigué… ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon toi, ça va ?

— Oui très bien merci, répondit-elle avec entrain. Ça serait dommage d'être malade dès le début des vacances !

— Mais non, être cloué au lit c'est bien pour commencer les vacances.

Cette réflexion fit glousser Anzu, ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Yami. La conversation avec la jeune fille comblait le manque que la disparation de l'entité avait provoqué.

Un mois passa dans la solitude. Un soir, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'assit au bord tout en buvant de l'eau fraîche. Il admirait le ciel étoilé et regardait les lumières de la ville. Un léger vent frais lui caressait le visage alors qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans ses idées… il songeait toujours au garçon. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de le contacter, mais en vain…

Peur être qu'il était tout simplement parti, car il voulait plus le déranger ou ne voulait plus le voir, car vexé. Soudain Yami eut une idée, il se mit en équilibre au bord le la fenêtre et pensa :

 _Il est toujours là pour me protéger, peut-être qu'il va apparaître si je simule un suicide !_

Aussitôt, il sentit la présence rassurante du garçon qui lui intima de s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

— Je m'éloignerai à condition que tu restes discuter !

— Je te promets, descends, je t'en prie… l'implora-t-il.

 _Et voilà ! C'est gagné !_

Il descendit de la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, tout en regardant le garçon qui se tenait debout face de lui. Accoudé sur ses genoux, Yami lui souriait pour détendre un peu la tension entre eux, toujours hypnotisé par la beauté du garçon un peu abasourdi.

— Alors, tu ignores qui tu es…

— Oui… excuse-moi…

— Ne t'excuse pas voyons, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et aussi… je te remercie d'être à mes côtés.

— Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite de la reconnaissance…

— Tu me protèges et tu as fait pas mal de mes corvées.

Yami le savait, car ces absences étaient dues au fait que l'entité prenait possession de son corps et faisait ce que son hôte ne désirait pas accomplir en matière de corvées, d'altercations trop violentes avec certains camarades. C'est pour cela qu'il se souvenait pas s'être lié d'amitié avec Honda, Otogi et Anzu.

— J'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi, mais tu ignores tout te concernant ?

— Oui… répondit le garçon baissant légèrement la tête.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'aimerais qu'on soit plus proche… Comme ça tu ne seras plus seul et qui sait, tu te connaîtras un peu plus.

Le garçon répondit par un sourire qui illumina son visage, un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Yami en quelques instants et empourpra ses joues de plus belle. Sa mère entra juste après et regardant son fils avec curiosité.

— Tu parles avec qui ?

— Ah euh… il regarda l'entité qui lui montrait du doigt son téléphone. Je suis avec un ami, il me rappelle dans quelques minutes d'ailleurs.

— Je vois… je te dis bonne nuit mon chéri.

— Bonne nuit maman.

De nouveau seul avec son ami « fantôme », ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, et se lièrent d'amitié peu à peu.

* * *

Le rêve étrange de Yami revint, et au matin son corps était abruti de fatigue… une expérience éprouvante, qui rendit son réveil catastrophique. Il était en sueur, sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté à chacune de ses inspirations. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil posait sur le bureau en face de son lit : Il était juste sept heures du matin… et une forte envie de se recoucher lui traversa l'esprit à plusieurs reprises. Yami remarqua un peu tard son partenaire assis au bord de la fenêtre à regarder le ciel.

— Salut… dit-il la voix enrouée, as-tu bien dormi ?

— On peut dire ça… tu as mauvaise mine, ton rêve n'avait pas l'air agréable.

— Hum, je te le fais pas dire… je vais me doucher et me recoucher, soupira-t-il tout en en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Ses parents étaient partis au travail à l'aube, il était seul à la maison. Il pouvait donc parler à son partenaire sans gêne. Tout en prenant sa douche, son ami qui était assis sur un tabouret, le questionna à propos de ses cauchemars, et Yami lui en fit un récit précis.

— Ce n'est pas tes souvenirs en tous cas, ça doit juste être un simple cauchemar, le rassura son partenaire d'un sourire.

— Tu crois ?

— Oui… Tu dormiras mieux après cette douche.

La réponse de son ami le rassura et il put finir sa douche l'esprit tranquille. De nouveau dans sa chambre, il s'allongea et regarda son ami qui celui-ci assis au bureau.

— Je vais te donner un surnom… que penses-tu d'Aibô ?

— Si ça te fait plaisir, j'accepte. Ça veut dire « partenaire », c'est ça ?

— Oui, tu es mon partenaire après tout !

Son ami lui sourit joyeusement et le laissa dormir. Son sommeil ne fut troublé par aucun cauchemar.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Yami rejoignit ses amis à la salle d'arcade pour se défouler un peu et se détendre. Sous le regard attentif de son partenaire qui le regardait s'amuser, il se demandait si celui-ci s'ennuyait. Après tout, il passait son temps à être spectateur. Il aurait aimé inviter son ami à rejoindre la bande et s'amuser, mais personne ne le voyait a par lui.

Une idée lui vint en tête, il pourrait changer de place et laisser son partenaire jouer, mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Toujours en suivant ses amis sur le prochain jeu, il tentait tout pour faire un échange de corps avec son partenaire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, résonna la voix dans la tête de Yami. Ça me suffit de te voir t'amuser comme ça.

Yami voulut protester, mais entouré par la foule il ne pouvait pas l'aborder. Il se contenta donc de jouer avec ses amis avec un pincement au cœur.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent…

Et comme le jour à la salle d'arcade, son partenaire ne faisait que regarder Yami menée sa vie tranquille. Parfois, son partenaire échangeait de place avec son hôte pour faire ses corvées, comme s'occuper du jardin, ce qui avait l'air de le défouler. Yami devenait a son tour spectateur, il remarqua que sous sa forme fantomatique, il ne ressentait plus rien à part les sentiments de son partenaire qui occupait son corps. Du doute, de la tristesse et de la colère mélangés.

— Yami ! tu as bien bossé aujourd'hui, le jardin est impeccable ! le félicita sa mère qui approchait de lui avec une boisson fraîche en main. Allez tiens.

Yami se sentait un peu coupable de recevoir des compliments alors que c'était son partenaire qui travaillait sous le soleil. De plus, son ami méritait lui aussi de « vivre ». Son ami désirait retrouver son enveloppe charnelle, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Yami était beaucoup trop déterminé à le laisser mener une vie normale qu'aucun échange n'était possible.

Son partenaire fut dans l'obligation de prendre la place de Yami pendant de longues semaines. Il découvrit que son ami était du genre calme, doux, réservé et altruiste. Des traits de caractère qu'il appréciait vraiment chez lui… Anzu s'y montrait sensible également et l'invita à un rendez-vous. Une demande qu'il accepta et qui ne ravit pas Yami.

— Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? demanda Yami un peu contrarié.

— Car elle en pince pour toi… Et être en couple c'est pas si mal.

— Oui mais bon, je ne ressens rien, je la vois juste comme une amie… soupira Yami qui flottait dans l'air, vu qu'il était encore un esprit. Sympa de me caser en tous cas Aibô ! C'est trop génial, j'ai un fantôme cupidon… ironisa-t-il.

— Voyons… ne la fais pas languir plus longtemps. Après le rendez-vous tu es libre de continuer ou d'arrêter.

Yami récupéra subitement son corps… ce fut si brutal qu'il fut pris de vertige et eut des hauts de cœur. Il était resté tellement longtemps sous forme d'esprit qu'il avait oublié les sensations d'être vivant. Il s'assit et regarda son partenaire qui flottait à son tour en l'air en lui souriant.

— Hum… tu as intérêt à être là le jour du rendez-vous ! Sinon je te boude !

— Je le serai si ça te fait plaisir… mais tu as le temps, elle attend que tu fixes la date.

Yami ne répondit pas, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées. Préoccupé, ça faisait presque trois mois qu'il partageait son corps avec son ami fantôme. Depuis tout ce temps, il ne s'était jamais penché sur l'identité de son partenaire, qui plus est, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier non plus.

L'adolescent appréciait vraiment la compagnie de son ami qui réchauffait ses journées par sa présence.

* * *

 _ **After Rain**_


	3. Chapitre 03

Yami était toujours en compagnie de son partenaire invisible, il passait ses journées à communiquer avec lui, il faisait semblant d'être au téléphone sans cesse. Une chose qui intriguait énormément ses proches qui se demandaient qui était ce fameux interlocuteur qui lui donnait facilement le sourire.

Il n'avait toujours pas fixé le rendez-vous avec Anzu, et cela faisait depuis le mois d'Août que la jeune fille patientait. Son partenaire le rappelait souvent à l'ordre, mais Yami n'était vraiment pas motivé…

— Yami, ne la fais pas attendre comme ça…

— Je sais, mais bon ! C'est toi qu'accepté ! Pas moi !

— Donne-lui rendez-vous ce week-end ! Tu ne fais rien à part jouer à la PS4…

— Ouais, je vais faire ça. Comme ça, j'aurai la paix et tu me prendras plus la tête ! se plaignit le garçon qui jouait encore à la console. Et je pourrai profiter de mes vacances !

Son ami sourit à cette décision enfin prise, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'au jour convenu Yami fasse preuve de distance et de froideur avec la jeune Anzu. Ni un sourire, ni un regard n'avait était échangé durant la matinée, il ne lui avait proposé aucune activé à part s'asseoir sur un banc et regarder les passants. C'était désespéré que son partenaire avait assisté à ce rendez-vous ennuyeux, il se demandait même s'il le faisait exprès…

— Yami, franchement, fais un effort !

Yami jeta un regard furtif et ne fit pas attention à la remarque, il changea plutôt de place avec son partenaire qui fut finalement l'acteur de ce rendez-vous.

— Yami ?

— Hein ? Oui ?

— Ça va ?

— Oui ! Je… je ne suis jamais pleinement moi-même le matin, excuse-moi Anzu… mentit-il en se frottant la nuque. Je te propose d'aller boire une boisson chaude, le temps que je te planifie notre petite journée.

— D'accord ! répondit-elle plus enjouée.

Tous les deux allèrent dans un café pour tranquillement discuter. La jeune fille sirotant son café, remarqua que « Yami » n'était plus le même qu'a la première heure du rendez-vous. Il était à l'écoute et souriait, ce qui rendait agréable le petit tête-à-tête. Il lui posait diverses questions sur ses passions, ses projets d'avenir et par-dessus tous ses rêves.

Il en apprenait beaucoup sur elle, mais Anzu aussi désirait en savoir plus sur « lui ».

Entre quelques gorgées de son cappuccino, il répondait toujours par des réponses évasives, avec un regard un peu triste qu'elle ne manquait pas de remarquer.

— Tu n'as pas de projet d'avenir ? demanda l'adolescente.

— Je n'ai pas de but… Je suis juste spectateur de la vie d'une personne qui m'est chère, je serai là pour lui jusqu'à être oublié.

Ils restèrent silencieux… Pour Yami sa réponse était comme un choc, car ses propos reflétaient du doute et surtout de la peur…

Le reste du rendez-vous se passa sans accros jusqu'à la fin de la journée… Son partenaire jouait parfaitement son rôle et concentrait toute son attention sur Anzu, évitant toujours de s'intéresser à quoique ce soit.

Plus tard, il avoua à la jeune fille qu'il voyait en elle une amie… Anzu ne s'en offusqua pas, elle l'avait deviné durant la journée. Il la raccompagna chez elle, ils se quittèrent, sourire aux lèvres et sans regrets. L'entité reprit la route vers le chemin du retour avec le kit-main libre aux oreilles pour pouvoir discuter avec Yami sans encombre en ville.

— Merci Aibô, je pourrai passer de belle vacance d'hiver. Elle me fera plus d'avances…

— Je t'ai sauvé la mise c'est vrai… se vanta-t-il en souriant.

— Un vrai tombeur mon Aibô !

— C'est ton physique qui fait la différence.

Son partenaire se figea… Yami sentit une peur traverser son âme. Il balaya l'horizon du regard et vit un homme basané à la carrure imposante, d'une taille gigantesque. Ils pouvaient voir à des kilomètres les énormes sourcils et une large cicatrice qui striait sa joue. Yami sentit un autre sentiment qui l'envahissait, le regret…

Son partenaire s'enfuit à toutes jambes, ignorant les appels de son ami qui essayait de le calmer. Rien n'y faisait et sa panique ne faisait que s'accroître.

Une fois retournée à sa chambre, l'entité laissa le corps à son propriétaire et disparut sans laisser la moindre présence. Ne plus sentir la chaleur constante de son partenaire mettait Yami mal à l'aise…

— Aibô ? Ne te cache pas comme ça… on devrait en discuter, tentait de le raisonner Yami qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

Il n'avait toujours aucune réponse de la part de son ami, toutefois, il savait qu'il était là, à l'écouter, comme toujours. Yami n'appréciait point quand son partenaire le laissait seul, sans sa présence chaude et protectrice. Son ami était tourmenté par des souvenirs déplaisants qui ressurgissaient… il ne lui en voulait pas de son attitude.

Yami était heureux que son ami retrouve peu à peu ses souvenirs, mais triste également, car il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait aussi vite…

* * *

Depuis cet événement, son partenaire n'était pas réapparu depuis des semaines, laissant Yami déprimé. Beaucoup de ses amis lui demandaient pourquoi il n'était plus au téléphone avec son contact secret, mais il ne répondait pas. Pour lui, ses journées étaient maintenant grises et froides, et ses moments de solitude étaient aussi effroyables qu'un ouragan. La neige de février n'arrangeait pas les choses, car il haïssait cette période où le soleil était toujours caché.

C'est en soupirant qu'il prit le chemin du retour, les yeux balayant rapidement l'horizon recouvert d'une couverture blanche. Il passa devant l'endroit où l'accident avait eu lieu et fut prit d'un léger vertige. En y repensant, à chaque fois qu'il passait par ce chemin, il se sentait fébrile. Et c'était d'ailleurs quelques semaines après cet événement qu'il avait rencontré son partenaire. Il se sentit bête de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt.

À son retour, il alla directement dans sa chambre, s'affala sur son lit l'esprit ailleurs. Yami se demandait s'il aurait des réponses après enquête sur l'accident. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur son partenaire.

Peut-être s'il retrouvait la mémoire, il serait libéré et partirait pour toujours !

L'idée de ne plus voir son ami le déprimait au plus haut point. Il aurait préféré le connaître comme une personne normale et ne pas craindre son départ. Il ferma peu après les yeux et tenta de penser à autres choses et s'endormit peu après.

Son rêve habituellement cauchemardesque et trouble était désormais plus clair. Certains visages voilés ne l'étaient plus. Yami pouvait reconnaître le visage de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques mois. Et le son insupportable était devenu une musique audible… un style de musique qu'il n'écouterait jamais d'ailleurs…

À son réveil, il comprit que ses rêves étaient les fragments de souvenirs de son partenaire, des souvenirs qui commençaient à se rassembler. À cet instant, Yami sentit la présence de son ami. Le cherchant du regard, Yami dit doucement :

— Aibô, reviens s'il te plaît. On doit parler, c'est nécessaire.

— Oui… tu as raison, répondit-il en sortant enfin de l'ombre. Ça va être dur d'en parler, mais comme tu le dis… c'est nécessaire.

— Oui…

Son ami s'assit près de Yami en soupirant, la mine triste. Yami avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais il lui était impossible de le toucher, ce n'était qu'un esprit après tout…

— Yami… si je venais à me souvenir de tout… que m'arrivera-t-il à ton avis ?

— Hum… tu iras au paradis ? Enfin, je préférerais que tu restes avec moi pour toujours.

— C'est aussi mon souhait.

Ils soupirèrent en chœur et restèrent silencieux. Yami désirait vraiment que son partenaire reste avec lui, mais il ne devait pas se montrer égoïste. Son ami était un esprit, il méritait de se reposer, de connaître la paix.

— Tu dois être libre Aibô. Si ton âme est là pour être apaisée… je n'ai aucun droit contre ça.

— Mais Yami…

— Non écoute-moi, l'interrompit-il. J'ai compris que tu refusais d'en savoir plus sur ton passé pour moi. Car tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu partes.

— J'ai surtout peur Yami… peur de découvrir qui je suis vraiment… et de te décevoir…

— Tu ne me décevras jamais Aibô.

Son partenaire lui sourit joyeusement et le serra dans ses bras. Yami ne sentit pas grand-chose à part un amas de chaleur agréable. Ce n'était pas un réel toucher, mais il appréciait grandement… tout comme les rayons du soleil…

* * *

 _ **After Rain**_


	4. Chapitre 04

Bien que Yami fut au courant que ses rêves étaient des souvenirs de son partenaire, il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le sens. Il faudrait que son ami retrouve des fragments en rencontrant les personnes ou les lieux de son passé. Yami devrait sortir de sa zone de confort et explorer avec son partenaire l'inconnu.

Allongé sur son lit, le dos de la main lui couvrant le front, il tenta de se souvenir de son mieux du rêve. Il n'y voyait que quelques visages et des lieux inconnus.

— Aibô, demain on va se balader en ville… Il faut que tu te souviennes…

— Nous avons le temps Yami… Laisse-moi profiter de toi encore un peu.

Cette réflexion fit rougir l'adolescent qui se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Yami avait envie de rester avec son ami aussi longtemps que possible.

— Yami, on se préoccupera de mon cas pendant les vacances d'été. Tu dois te focaliser sur tes études avant tout.

— Oui mais…

— Qui sait, d'ici là… des choses vont me revenir.

Yami sentit son cœur se desserrer dans sa poitrine. Comme le disait son ami, ce n'était pas urgent après tout.

— Aibô…

— Je sais Yami, lui sourit son ami. Je suis mor-

— Arrête ! Je n'aime pas… tu vois… Enfin, ça me fait bizarre maintenant de penser que tu es…

Son partenaire était mort, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Yami tenait quand même à lui et se disait qu'une fois leur chemin séparé, ils ne se verraient plus jamais lui faisait mal. Il s'assit sur son lit, plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Il pouvait juste y déceler de la gentillesse, de la douceur et de la bienveillance… rien de plus.

— C'est injuste… tu es plus jeune que moi, tu es gentil, doux, adorable…

— Tu es un flatteur, l'arrêta son partenaire en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Aibô… tu ne mérites pas la mort…

Ils restèrent silencieux, et écoutèrent le vent souffler sur la toiture. Il faisait froid à l'extérieur et la ville encore couverte de neige en cette fin de février prouvait qu'il leur restait encore du temps devant eux.

* * *

L'été pointait son nez et les deux garçons étaient toujours ensemble. Yami partageait plus souvent son corps avec son partenaire pour lui faire profiter des bonnes choses de la vie (balades, soirées entre amis…). Ainsi, Yami découvrit d'autres facettes de la personnalité de son ami… des choses qui le faisaient sourire.

Un samedi, Yami se réveilla de bonne heure pour se rendre en ville. En compagnie de son partenaire, il alla boire une boisson chaude dans un petit café sympathique. Le kit-main libre aux oreilles, il parlait avec son ami tout en regardant une brochure.

— On devrait y aller à ce parc aquatique un jour !

— Tu pourrais y aller avec tes amis juste après les examens.

— C'est vrai, mais j'aurais aimé qu'on y aille juste tous les deux.

— Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Yami, lui rappela son partenaire assis en face de lui.

Yami oubliait toujours ce détail, son partenaire n'avait pas d'enveloppe charnelle, il était juste un fantôme. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait développé des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié en un an et qu'un amour comme ça était tout simplement impossible.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensés. Il regarda qui était l'interlocuteur et vit que c'était son ami Jôno-Uchi. Yami fut étonné qu'il l'appelle aussi tôt. Son ami était du genre à flemmarder jusqu'à pas d'heure dans son lit le week-end.

— Allô Jôno-Uchi ?

— Salut Yam ! J'aurai besoin de toi à l'hôpital, d'urgence !

— Tu t'es blessé ? paniqua Yami qui se leva aussitôt de son siège. Tu es à quel hôpital ?

— À l'hôpital de tes parents. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas grand-chose ! C'est juste que ma sœur est présente et tu sais… j'ai pas envie qu'Honda et Otogi la drague et je peux plus les courir après !

— Je comprends, répondit Yami qui se souvenait des tentatives des deux compères. J'arrive…

Yami raccrocha et se mit en route vers le premier arrêt de bus. Assit au fond du véhicule, il regardait le paysage défiler. De temps en temps son regard se posait sur son partenaire, assis juste sur la place libre à côté de lui. Contrairement à lui, il regardait les autres passagers. Particulièrement, une famille qui avait l'air de bien s'entendre.

À l'hôpital, une fois que Yami arrivé dans la chambre, il vit le blond le pied dans le plâtre. Il rendit son salut à Shizuka, la jeune sœur. Les deux autres qui avaient une jolie marque rouge au visage étaient assis sur des chaises un peu à l'écart. Yami prit une chaise et s'approcha de son ami.

— Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai fait une mauvaise chute.

— Dans les escaliers, rajouta sa sœur.

— Oui, j'ai loupé une marche… et le premier qui rigole je lui pète les chicots !

Tout le monde fit silence à ces propos, car quand Jôno-Uchi proférait une menace, il la tenait. Le sujet de conversation changea aussitôt, ils parlèrent de leurs futures activités à venir pendant les vacances d'été. Une conversation qui ramena les pensées de Yami vers son partenaire qui avait entre temps disparu.

Plus tard, tout le monde s'en alla et ne restèrent que Jôno-Uchi et Yami. Et le blond avait remarqué que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yam ?

— Ah ? Rien ne t'en fait pas Jô…

— C'est à cause de ton amoureuse secrète ? Tu dois vachement l'aimer vous êtes toujours au téléphone.

— C'est compliqué en fait…

— Dis-moi tout, on est amis on peut tout se dire ! Et je te soutiendrai toujours ! le rassura son ami avec un énorme sourire.

Bien évidemment Yami n'allait pas tout lui raconter, il fallait un peu distordre la vérité. Même un ami pourrait le prendre pour un fou s'il avouait qu'il était possédé par un fantôme. Surtout que le blond était effrayé par tout ce qui touchait au surnaturel !

— En fait, mon ami qui m'est très cher-

— Oh c'est un mec ! Et bah ! je te savais pas… enfin pardon, continue…

— Je disais que cet ami qui m'est cher, a perdu la mémoire et je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il la retrouve, tu vois ?

— Oui.

— Mais, soupira Yami en se frottant la nuque, une fois celle-ci revenue, il partira pour toujours…

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Jôno-Uchi sentit la tristesse de Yami quand il souffla ses mots. Il était rare pour lui de le voir ainsi, habituellement il était insensible à tout.

— Yami… C'est juste une question. Mais désire-t-il vraiment se souvenir de son passé ?

— Oui, enfin pas vraiment… il dit qu'il a peur de savoir.

— Écoute-moi, je crois que ton ami en sait un peu plus sur lui et te dit rien. Après c'est une hypothèse.

Yami soupira, croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir. Son partenaire avait en ses quelques mois laisser échapper une partie de lui, mais il avait l'air de se retenir sur certaines choses. En y repensant, quand il avait l'occasion de posséder son corps, il était toujours en retrait. Il avait tellement de détails à interpréter qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée d'ensemble.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre et prévint Yami que les visites étaient terminées. Il serra la main de son ami souriant et sortit de la pièce. En longeant les couloirs, il croisa sa mère qui l'interpella.

— Mon chéri, tu as pas bonne mine… dis donc

— Ça va, je rentre directement. Mais toi maman tu as l'air exténuée…

— Les risques du métier… Enfin ! on se voit tout a l'heure !

— À toute maman.

Yami reprit son chemin à pied cette fois-ci. Il voulait prendre l'air afin de mieux organiser ses pensées.

* * *

Sous la couverture, Yami regardait le plafond, il n'arrivait pas à dormir et n'avait pas vu son partenaire de toute la soirée. Il soupira et tenta d'appeler son ami qui apparut aussitôt.

— Aibô, quand tu disparais pendant des heures ou des jours comme ça, mais où-es-tu ?

— C'est une bonne question… je n'en sais trop rien, répondit le garçon l'air perdu.

— Tu crois que je peux m'y rendre ?

— Je n'en sais rien, tu n'as qu'à essayer.

— Tu fais comment ?

— Hum… Ferme les yeux, détends-toi… ensuite imagine de ne plus être là.

Yami le fit, il se sentait étrangement bien en faisant ça, mais soudainement, ce fut le contraire. Frappé par le froid, un torrent de tristesse l'envahit tout entier…

* * *

Il émergea brusquement de ce monde parallèle, le doute et l'incompréhension le harcelaient. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit ne vit pas grand-chose. Yami regarda les alentours avec l'impression d'être en ville. Seulement tous les bâtiments étaient flous et les piétons et les véhicules n'étaient que des ombres.

Il vit alors son partenaire au milieu de ce monde flou, figé, gris. Il s'approcha de lui en l'appelant doucement.

— Aibô…

— Oui… je suis heureux que tu sois bien arrivé.

Il remarqua que son ami avait la tête levée vers le ciel. Il leva les yeux à son tour et perçut un ciel gris, avec de gros nuages menaçants…


	5. Chapitre 05

Sous un ciel gris, Yami était assis à côté de son partenaire qui avait toujours le nez dans les nuages. Ce monde peu agréable, froid et surtout vide… devait forcément signifier quelque chose. En plus, cette sensation de doute était amplifiée par celle de la solitude…

Il se mit à repenser aux paroles de Jôno-Uchi. Son partenaire savait des choses, mais se refusait à en prendre conscience.

— Aibô… Est-ce que tu te souviens un peu de ton passé ?

Cette question fit contracter la mâchoire de son partenaire qui soupira ensuite. Visiblement, c'était le cas.

— Oui… je m'en souviens, siffla-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

— Car je ne veux pas m'en rappeler ! Et de toute façon personne ne me regrette maintenant… s'écria son partenaire qui se leva pour faire les cents pas. Même si je n'existe que pour toi, ça me fait plaisir… Je ne suis plus seul, plus perdu…

— Aibô…

— Une fois « libéré » je serai où de toute façon ? Au paradis ? En enfer ? Au purgatoire… je n'en sais rien et j'ai peur…

Yami se leva et le serra dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais pensé à de telles choses, il s'imaginait que comme dans les films et les romans, un esprit libre est heureux… De la même façon que beaucoup pensent que la mort met fin à la souffrance que la vie leur inflige.

— Pardonne-moi Aibô… Je n'y avais pas pensé ! s'excusa Yami qui le serra davantage dans ses bras. Je voulais te savoir vraiment heureux…

— Je le sais Yami, lui répondit son partenaire en partageant cette étreinte.

D'ailleurs, Yami remarqua que dans ce monde il pouvait « toucher » son ami. Ce n'était pas la même sensation que d'habitude, pas très réel, mais plus agréable qu'à l'accoutumée. Pour mieux constater la différence, il commença à lui pincer un peu tout le corps, ignorant les plaintes de son partenaire.

— Arrête… c'est pas drôle ! rigola son ami qui recula.

— Je trouve ça rigolo ! s'approcha-t-il tout en continuant.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de se rasseoir devant ce monde triste. Yami le regarda méticuleusement et eut une sensation de déjà vu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu cet endroit auparavant…

* * *

Yami était dans sa chambre à réviser pour son dernier examen. Il avait demandé à son partenaire de rester à ses côtés avec insistance, car le « monde » où il se réfugiait n'était pas du tout agréable. Néanmoins, ils y allèrent de temps en temps pour voir s'il y avait du changement, ce qui était le cas.

Ce monde était de jour en jour moins flou par certains endroits, mais de plus en plus sombre. Il avait toujours cette sensation de déjà vu quand il y allait, mais il ignorait totalement l'origine de ce souvenir.

— Aibô ?

— On en parlera après Yami, finis de réviser et après tu dois aller voir Jôno-Uchi à l'hôpital.

— Ah oui… C'est vrai. De toute façon j'ai fini… on y va tout de suite. Tout seul a l'hôpital, il commence à en avoir marre.

Aussitôt habillé, Yami prit le bus pour se rendre à destination. Admirant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, il crut voir un chemin que lui semblait familier. Il réfléchissait longuement sur cette sensation de déjà vu et se décida à y jeter un coup d'œil sur le chemin du retour pour en avoir le cœur net.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il vit Jôno-Uchi en train de regarder la coupe du monde à la télévision.

— Salut, je ne savais pas que tu aimais le football.

— J'aime pas ! je peux juste pas changer de chaîne, la télécommande est tombée, éteins-moi ça !

Yami récupéra la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, puis alla s'installer sur la chaise proche de son ami.

— Alors Yam, ton histoire avec ton ami ?

— Ça s'arrange, dit Yami qui jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur son partenaire qui était prêt de la fenêtre. J'ai besoin de ton avis…

— Va-y je t'écoute…

— Quand on meurt, on va où ?

— Au paradis si on était gentil et en enfer si on était vilain ! Ou on se réincarne… Pourquoi ?

— Je pensais juste comme ça, est-ce que c'est possible de mourir et finalement être bloqué dans le corps de quelqu'un ?

— Ah ça… je n'en sais rien… Peut-être ! Tout est possible après tout !

Yami soupira et posa son regard sur son partenaire qui faisait de même. Son ami qui avait le pied dans le plâtre regardait dans sa direction, puis figea son regard sur Yami.

— Tu regardes quoi comme ça ? demanda Jôno-Uchi intrigué.

— Oh, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, pardon.

— Dis-moi si tu as vu un fantôme… j'ai peur de ces machins moi ! s'exclama Jôno-Uchi avec dégoût. En plus tu sais quoi ! Les autres patients disent qu'il y a un cinglé au 4e étage et qu'ils l'ont enchaîné pour faire des tests bizarres… La nuit, on entend plein de tapage.

— Mais non… c'est impossible, cet étage est juste en travaux. T'imagine si c'était vrai ? Le scandale !

— J'avoue !

Les deux amis se mirent à rire et imaginèrent tout un scénario improbable sur le « patient » du quatrième étage. Une discussion qui les tint en haleine une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

À la fin de la visite, Yami s'en alla en marchant tranquillement, déterminé à explorer le passage qui l'intriguait. Enfin sur le chemin, il vit une petite ruelle qui menait à un autre arrêt de bus. Il s'en approcha et regarda sur le panneau d'affichage quel était son trajet. La main translucide de son partenaire lui indiqua une destination tout en bas de la fiche.

— Là-bas ? Mais c'est super loin ! s'écria Yami, ce qui attira l'attention des piétions sur lui.

— Mets ton kit mains-libre Yami, le prévint son partenaire pendant qu'il s'équipait, les joues rouges, gêné. Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

— Allons-y ! On reviendra un peu tard, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, dit Yami qui s'assit en attendant le bus. On verra bien ce que ça donne…

« Ce que ça donne », était ce que Yami se répéta dans la tête plusieurs fois, car vu l'expression de son partenaire qui se tenait à ses côtés, il fallait s'attendre à des surprises.

* * *

La longue heure de voyage avait un peu assoupi Yami qui se trouvait maintenant au milieu de nulle part… une ville quasi déserte, aux bâtiments gris et en mauvais état, à l'apparence froide. Il s'aventura dans ce lieu et ressentit aussitôt de la méfiance.

— Yami… tu veux bien me laisser ton corps quelques minutes ?

— Bien sûr, lui répondit Yami avec un sourire.

Maintenant devenu un esprit, il suivit son partenaire qui découvrait les lieux avec une grande curiosité. N'écoutant que son instinct pour explorer cet endroit, Yami regardait parfois son partenaire qui semblait perturbé. Il ressentait tous les émotions de son ami, hésitation, peur… il voyait tous ses efforts pour se souvenir de tout, toutes les difficultés qu'il franchissait pour ne pas reculer. Il avançait pas à pas…

Tous ses sens en alerte, chaque bruit le faisait tressaillir et chaque rencontre avec le monde angoisser davantage, mais il continuait.

Ils arrièrent devant un lycée en mauvais état, abandonné depuis pas mal de temps. Les portes étaient ouvertes, son partenaire entra sans hésiter. Les couloirs étaient sales, le sol couvert de diverses affiches et documents autrefois accrochés sur les murs. Les salles de classes étaient presque dans le même état, et souffraient de la profusion de tags colorés sur les murs.

Son partenaire se dirigea avec détermination vers la salle de musique, mais fut arrêté par la porte fermée à clé. À côté de celle-ci, il y avait plusieurs affiches de divers groupe de musique.

— C'est fermé Aibô…

— La clé est par ici, sous une de ses affiches… dit son ami qui les regardait plus en détail.

— Si tu le dis… mais Il y en a une bonne vingtaine éparpillées, on va pas toutes les arracher…

Il n'eut le temps de finir que son partenaire avait déjà commencé à tout mettre à terre, ne désirant que découvrir pourquoi il était toujours en « vie ». Yami ne l'arrêta pas, il ne devait pas interférer. Il jeta au sol plusieurs affiches pèle mêle, et découvrit une cavité derrière l'une d'elles… La clé s'y trouvait.

Son partenaire la prit et ouvrit la porte. La salle était préservée, bien entretenue… il y avait même un canapé et un garde-manger. Son partenaire y entra doucement, observant méticuleusement les lieux. La plupart des meubles étaient plaqués contre les murs, les instruments trônaient au centre de la pièce.

— Un squat de musicien… Tu sais jouer d'un instrument Aibô ?

— Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il en s'emparant d'une guitare avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tu sais jouer Yami ?

— Non… Sinon tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Son ami resta un moment assis sur le canapé à regarder la pièce, tout en jouant de la guitare. La mélodie était calme et entraînante, elle contribua à faire baisser la tension. La porte s'ouvrit avec violence et le rugissement d'un homme en colère résonna dans la pièce.

Il s'avança vers eux, les poings levés, prêts à frapper…

Le partenaire de Yami se leva aussitôt et se réfugia dans un coin sombre de la pièce. L'homme le suivit et lui hurla :

— Tu n'as rien à foutre ici ! Que veux-tu ?

— Pardon, pardon ! Je voulais juste des réponses !

— Ma main dans ta gueule surtout !

— Non ! Non !

L'homme eut un soupir résigné et se calma un peu.

— Ok, je me calme… mes réactions sont parfois excessives…

— …

— Alors réponds ! Te pisse pas dessus ! lui cria l'homme en pleine face.

Complètement paniqué, Yami décida d'agir. Il changea de place avec son partenaire et prit son courage à deux mains, un changement d'attitude qui surprit la "brute". Il regarda avec attention l'homme et le reconnut… C'était l'homme à la cicatrice, celui qu'il avait croisé juste après son rendez-vous avec Anzu.

— Je suis ici pour en découvrir plus sur un garçon qui à des yeux violets, un peu plus petit que moi…

— Hum… je vois de qui tu parles, répondit-il en affichant une mine triste. Mais qui es-tu ?

— Yami Sennen.

— Tetsu Ushio, enchanté. Tu veux en savoir plus sur lui ? lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant une photo de classe.

— Oui ! C'est lui !

Ushio s'assit sur le canapé et soupira, tête basse avant de se mettre à demander :

— Que veux-tu savoir sur Yûgi ?

* * *

 _ **After Rain**_


	6. Chapitre 06

C'était donc le vrai prénom de son partenaire, « Yûgi »… Un nom que Yami aimait bien. Les yeux posés sur le photo, il vit son ami qui avait l'air totalement ailleurs… son regard n'exprimait que tristesse.

— Assieds-toi… je vais tout te raconter, lui dit Ushio qui cherchait son tabac dans ses poches.

Yami s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de cet homme qui portait en lui beaucoup de regrets. La cigarette au bec, il était prêt à tout raconter. Son partenaire craignait de découvrir la vérité. Dès qu'Ushio se mit à conter le passé, ses souvenirs ressurgirent aussitôt.

* * *

Dans une salle de musique réaménagée par un petit groupe d'ados, trois d'entre eux étaient assis autour d'une table basse de fortune à jouer au poker. Ils pariaient leurs maigres rations de tabac et se concentraient davantage sur la partie en cours que sur la musique qui faisait vibrer les murs de cet établissement abandonné.

— Putain de merde, je vais en chier… se plaignit un bronzé aux cheveux blond platine.

— Ta gueule Marik, je me concentre ! Ton bluff de merde j'en veux pas ! En plus ! Il fait genre 80 degrés et je porte une veste ! se plaignit Yûgi qui se grattait la tête en grimaçant et qui retira sa veste pour la jeter au visage de son ami.

— Merde Yûgi ! Pour la peine j'annule la partie, bande d'enculés ! Marre ! cracha Marik qui alluma sa cigarette. Je préférerais écouter du hip-hop plutôt que de supporter cette ambiance.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de se plaindre qu'Ushio franchissait la porte. Les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea vers les enceintes pour baisser le son et se tourna vers les autres.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Yûgi qui baillait la bouche grande ouverte.

— Il se passe que des cons vendent de la beuh à prix cassé et certains d'entre nous en achète.

— Ouais, et ça fait quoi ? demanda Marik qui fumait.

— On ne consomme pas ça ! C'est clair ! Personne ici doit toucher à cette merde !

— Mais frère… ça me booste et ça améliore mon flow ! Mon rap ! déclara l'un qui portait un bonnet avant de se prendre une gifle par le plus grand. Pardon…

— Non Ryuzaki, nous sommes une famille… Ushio à raison on devrait éviter les ennuis… Si on se retrouve en taule, nos familles ne feront rien pour nous.

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Yûgi. Il était tous fils de parents irresponsables, violents… Leur groupe était autrefois plus grand, mais beaucoup d'entre eux avaient déserté pour se réfugier dans la drogue ou avaient rejoint des gangs pour se mettent pour devenir trafiquants.

— Notre famille se brise… On est plus cinq maintenant et on doit se serrer les coudes pour s'en sortir !

— T'as raison Yûgi, on économise pour partir de cette ville, pas pour s'enfoncer.

— Ouais, mais les gars, vendre du shit rapporte mieux que bosser au macdo ou au konbini toute la nuit ! On devrait s'y mettre comme les autres, déclara Ryuzaki qui se protégeait le visage de peur de se prendre une autre gifle.

Ushio et Yûgi soupirèrent en chœur et se regardèrent. Ce que disait leur ami à bonnet était vrai, mais était-ce la bonne solution ? Réunir de l'argent pour sortir de la misère était leur objectif à tous, mais la sécurité de chacun l'était tout autant.

— C'est pas vos payes de misère qui nous feront partir d'ici ! On va être comme nos cons de parents, drogués et accrochés aux allocs ! cria-t-il au visage de ses aînés avant de partir en claquant la porte.

— Ryuzaki ! lui cria Yûgi qui soupira ensuite.

— Laisse-le, s'il veut se mettre dans la merde, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut !

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé et fut rejoint par Marik qui était tout autant préoccupé qu'eux. Déscolarisés depuis pas mal d'années du fait de la fermeture de leur lycée, ils s'étaient tournés vers le travail pour subvenir à leurs besoins et à ceux des jeunes du quartier. Seuls les gamins qui étaient nés dans une bonne famille avaient la chance de partir à l'école dans les autres villes.

Yûgi, depuis la fermeture du lycée et l'âge de quinze ans, travaillait toute la nuit dans une supérette. Bien qu'il vive avec sa mère, cette femme lui portait très peu d'intérêt… Elle préférait dépenser son argent dans des futilités.

— Je dois me préparer pour le travail les amis… On se voit demain, souffla-t-il en augmentant le son de la musique.

— Bien Yûgi, à toute.

Il les salua d'une tape dans le dos et quitta les lieux le nez dans les nuages gris. Yûgi ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un ciel ensoleillé. Sans doute à l'époque où son père était toujours en vie et quand sa mère n'était pas une femme dépensière. Il n'en savait rien, mais il continua d'y songer pendant toutes ses heures de travail.

Vers deux heures du matin, il finit son horaire et retourna chez lui. Un petit appartement tout aussi accueillant que leur quartier. Sa mère sur le canapé, les yeux injectés de sang… elle avait sans doute pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée. Yûgi s'approcha, resta sur le pas de la porte et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sa présence.

— Oh tu es rentré, renifla-t-elle se forçant à sourire. Ça a été ton travail ?

— Oui, et toi ? ton mec t'as largué ?

— Hum… Tout est de ta faute de toute façon ! lui cria sa mère au visage.

— Je connais la chanson, si j'étais pas né tu aurais eu une meilleure vie… Mais bon, tu dois grandir ma fille et prendre tes responsabilités. À 30 ans, tu n'as pas à agir comme une ado.

Sa mère ne répondit rien et essuya ses larmes en silence. Elle se sentait minable, une trentenaire un comportement d'adolescente. Elle ne se préoccupait point du loyer ni des factures, préférant acheter une multitude de vêtements et du maquillage. En la voyant, Yûgi avait l'impression que sa mère avait dévalisé l'armoire de la fille de quatorze ans de son « ex ». Une jeune fille qui était bien plus mature que leurs parents réunis.

Yûgi chemina vers sa chambre sans poser un regard de plus sur sa mère déprimée. Il s'allongea sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit, alluma la radio et écouta de la musique jusqu'à son endormissement. Son sommeil fut de courte durée car en pleine matinée, il entendit sa mère claquer les portes avant de quitter la maison, déchirant au préalable les factures et les courriers d'huissiers pour les crédits non payés. Effaré par les sommes à réunir, Yûgi sentit son moral s'effondrer. Il s'assit et se mit à réfléchir longuement. Que devait-il faire pour arranger sa vie ? Déjà qu'il ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça… Il n'aurait jamais assez pour aider la bande, sa vraie famille qu'il avait choisie…

Il se leva difficilement et s'affala dans son canapé et augmenta la musique pour mieux réfléchir. Il avait besoin de plus d'argent, et son salaire de misère n'y suffirait pas. Ryuzaki avait raison… Il devrait peut-être faire comme les autres…

* * *

 _ **After Rain**_


	7. Chapitre 07

Après une longue réflexion, Yûgi s'était lancé dans le commerce de la drogue. Il avait toujours redouté d'en venir à cette extrémité, il s'était juré de ne jamais en consommer, encore moins d'en vendre.

Ne jamais dire « jamais »…

Mais bon, au point où il en était, il y était comme obligé, car la vie lui montrait tous les jours qu'être sincère, honnête, bienveillant n'était pas récompensé… Le chemin de la facilité était plus rentable, et devait lui permettre de sortir de cette vie difficile et misérable.

La musique faisait vibrer les murs, alors qu'il était allongé sur son canapé, l'esprit dans le vague, ses forces annihilées. Yûgi avait consommé de sa marchandise pour se détendre un peu. Il avait en quelques semaines amassé le triple de son salaire mensuel et il avait pu payer pas mal des dettes de sa mère. D'ailleurs, elle s'était éclipsée, elle avait totalement déserté et ne répondait plus sur son mobile. Elle avait préféré fuir ses problèmes plutôt que de les affronter.

Rongé par le remord, le garçon se sentait honteux pour avoir menti à sa famille, expliquant qu'il avait reçu une augmentation de salaire conséquente. Il se sentit coupable quand il vit la joie dans les yeux de ses amis, les mots d'encouragement et combien ils étaient fiers de lui. Ryuzaki s'était même excusé suite à ça… il s'était excusé auprès de lui, auprès d'un menteur… Et quand Yûgi repensait à ça, il avait envie de vomir.

Il se dégoûtait…

Devenu par la suite peu attentif sur son lieu de travail, il se fit virer quelques jours plus tard. Par conséquent il consacra davantage de temps à son activité de dealer novice. Par la suite, il ne se présenta plus en face de ses amis, incapable d'affronter leurs regards.

La sonnette retentit en pleine soirée. Qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure-là ? Sa mère ? Impossible, elle ne sonnerait pas à sa propre maison. Yûgi se leva et chemina difficilement jusqu'à la porte. Une fois ouverte, il découvrit son ami Ushio qui avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

— Yûgi !

— Wo… ne crie pas si fort s'il te plaît…

— J'ai une bonne raison de crier Yûgi ! Baisse ta musique ! Comment diable tes voisins peuvent supporter ça !

 _Je_ _leur_ _ai_ _vendu_ _quasi_ _t_ _out_ _mon stock,_ _ils sont_ _trop défoncé_ _s_ _pour s'en soucie_ _r_ _,_ pensa Yûgi qui laissa entrer son ami de grand taille qui se baissa pour passer le seuil.

— C'est quoi ces musiques que tu écoutes à chaque fois que je viens… interrogea le géant qui se dirigea vers la source de ce « boucan ».

— Vaporwave, Futur Funk, Citypop…

— Meh ! Écoute du hip-hop comme tout le monde merde ! le reprit Ushio qui baissa la musique et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle est où ta daronne ?

— É… vaporée…

— Ah ! Je viens de comprendre… J'ai une chose à te dire !

— Quoi donc ? demanda Yûgi qui se tenait maintenant face à lui.

Sans un mot et d'un geste vif, le jeune homme lui décocha un violent coup de point au visage, l'envoyant valser tout droit dans son canapé. Étourdi, complètement sonné par la drogue, Yûgi n'avait pas senti grand-chose, il n'avait même pas poussé la moindre plainte. Ses yeux dilatés avaient du mal à voir correctement Ushio, son cerveau était toujours connecté sur sa musique qui était peu audible.

— Espèce de drogué ! Menteur ! Tu me déçois tellement… Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais faire ça Yûgi…

— Comment tu l'as su ?

— Je voulais t'amener à manger pendant ta pause et ton patron m'a tout dit… Bon sang, Yûgi ! Arrête ça ! On peut faire sans ! Il nous manque jus-

— Il nous manque juste trop Ushio ! cracha avec colère Yûgi. Ryuzaki a besoin de plus d'argent pour l'école, pour ses loisirs aussi…

Ushio se mit à réfléchir et s'affala aussi sur le canapé, à côté de son ami. Il soupira, se frotta le visage.

— Tu as gagné combien ?

— Trois fois mon salaire…

— La vache ! Néanmoins, Yûgi arrête… Ça ne t'attirera que des problèmes et je veux pas te perdre mon ami.

— Hum… je verrai…

* * *

Les mois passèrent, et Yûgi était devenu un dealer respecté dans son quartier, mais aussi l'ombre de lui-même. Certes, il gagnait assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de Ryuzaki. Toutefois le découragement quotidien lui coupait l'appétit et il ne mangeait que très rarement. Il avait perdu du poids et flottait dans ses vêtements défraîchis. Il n'avait plus de contacts avec sa « famille », le laissant dans une solitude totale.

Yûgi passait ses journées à faire ses ventes et à s'évader dans la musique qu'il écoutait en permanence. Il en avait marre de tout ça, marre d'être seul, dégoûté de sa propre personne, de sa vie…

Il rejoignit ses fournisseurs dans un entrepôt bien dissimulé. Il découvrit une chose horrible… Un ado qu'il connaissait bien, à terre, tabassé par les plus grands.

— Ryuzaki ! cria Yûgi paniqué en s'approchant de lui.

— Tiens notre garçon porte bonheur ! Tu connais ce gosse arrogant qui vient nous insulter ?

— Oui, laissez-le !

De multiples questions traversaient son esprit et il se demandait surtout comment Ryuzaki se retrouvait dans cette fâcheuse posture.

— Si c'est un ami à toi, emmène-le hors d'ici et ensuite reviens plus tard faire ton job.

— Bande d'enfoirés, grommela le garçon blessé que Yûgi aidait à se relever.

— Arrête, on s'en va…

Yûgi amena son ami au repaire, portant difficilement son protégé. Il fallait dire que son état physique était devenu pitoyable, ce qui fit beaucoup de mal à son cadet qui avait auparavant un beaucoup d'estime envers lui. Sur place, Ushio et les autres n'avaient qu'une envie, celle de le frapper dès son entré… Ils se retenaient tous de faire. Il voulut aider Ryuzaki à s'asseoir, mais se fit aussitôt repousser comme un malpropre.

— Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu m'as menti Yûgi !

— Je suis désolé Ryuzaki, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste…

— Oui, mais tu nous as menti… Moi, qui voulait être comme toi ! Ryuzaki sortit l'argent qu'il avait dans ses poches et le jeta au visage de Yûgi. Ton argent sale j'en veux pas ! Je préfère de beaucoup l'ancien Yûgi que tu étais plutôt que cette vieille loque !

Ces paroles étaient comme des poignards qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cœur, il avait mal et n'osait plus affronter les regards de ses « amis »… il préféra partir, la tête basse, désemparé…

Des semaines plus tard, il avait poursuivi ses activités sans réel but, ni envie, il n'en pouvait plus de la vie. Il ne mangeait plus et dormait peu. Il désirait tellement dormir et ne plus se réveiller, il désirait tellement ne plus voir ce ciel grisâtre, il en avait assez d'être seul et mis de côté… il souhaitait tellement que ça cesse !

D'un pas nonchalant, il sortit et laissa derrière lui l'appartement vide, mit son casque sur la tête, mit sa musique à fond et ne remarqua qu'à cet instant la voiture de sa mère. Il s'approcha et vit qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Cela l'étonna qu'elle soit toujours présente après plus de six mois d'abandon. Yûgi s'installa à l'intérieur et vit la clé qui était toujours sur le contact.

 _Et bah ça alors ça tombe bien ! Et dire que cette voiture servie sur un plateau n'a pas été volée ! Quelle chance de salope que ma mère a eu…_

Il démarra et sentit la voiture vibrer. Il n'avait jamais touché à un volant de sa vie et il trouvait ça cool… Il se disait qu'il allait conduire, partir d'ici ! Personne n'allait le retenir, ni le pleurer après tout !

Il desserra le frein à main et appuya sur la première pédale et fit une marche arrière brutale qui abîma au passage un peu la carrosserie. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter, donc il refit plusieurs essais pour tester un peu l'engin. Yûgi comprit un minimum et se mit en route, prenant le chemin le plus droit possible, car tourner était une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore acquise dans sa rapide prise en main.

Il voyagea longtemps, il roulait et s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour regarder le paysage, parfois il regardait les étoiles… la nuit tomba et il continua sa route…

Yûgi était fatigué, la pluie battait contre sa petite voiture rouge, le ciel était gris, mais se changea au fur et à mesure de son entrée dans la ville. Un timide ciel bleu pâle apparut qui reflétait des rayons rougeoyants et sublimes. Il était émerveillé par l'environnement céleste qui l'entourait. Ébahi, sourire aux lèvres, les yeux humides, Yûgi ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce spectacle magique qu'il avait oublié.

Pas attentif le moins du monde à la route, il percuta de plein fouet une voiture qui arrivait par sa droite… Le choc violent attira une foule compacte. La musique assourdissante résonnait encore à ses oreilles, et il sombra doucement dans un état d'hébétude…

* * *

 _Never seen a bluer sky  
Yeah, I can feel it reaching out  
And moving closer  
There's something about blue_

Asked myself what it's all for  
You know the funny thing about it  
I couldn't answer  
No, I couldn't answer

Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
And images that might be real  
May be illusion  
Keep flashing off and on

Free  
Wanna be free  
Gonna be free  
And move among the stars  
You know, they really aren't so far  
Feels so free  
Gotta know free  
Please  
Don't wake me from the dream  
It's really everything it seemed  
I'm so free  
No black and white in the blue

Everything is clearer now  
Life is just a dream, you know  
That's never ending  
I'm ascending

 _The Seatbelts – Blue_

* * *

 _ **AfterRain**_

 _ **Il y a deux fins possible pour cette histoire et j'hésite laquelle prendre donc… On verra ?**_

 _ **Cette chanson vient de l'ost de « Cowboy Bepop », cette idée de fiction m'est venu en écoutant l'album… donc cadeau ?**_


	8. Chapitre 08 Fin

Son récit achevé, Yami regardait l'homme qui était dépité. Avoir raconté le passé de son ami avait mis son moral au plus bas. Pour Yami qui ressentait toutes les émotions de son partenaire, il portait désormais dans son cœur du regret et de la tristesse.

— Je n'ai pas agi en ami après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour notre bien. On l'a juste rejeté malgré son « sacrifice », souffla l'homme d'une voix peinée.

— Hum…

— Voilà, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, rentre chez toi. Il se fait tard et en savoir plus sur lui ne te servira pas à grand-chose vu où il est…

— Mort ?

— Je n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il est mort ou juste disparu. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. D'ailleurs, vu que tu es là, tu devrais en savoir plus que moi ?

— Non pas vraiment, juste que je cherchais des infos sur lui, car c'est un bon ami et je ne l'ai plus vu depuis un moment… mentit-il tout en se préparant à partir, l'air innocent. Sur ce, au revoir !

Yami partit au pas de course du lycée abandonné et ralentit une fois arrivé sur le chemin du prochain arrêt de bus. Il remit son kit main libre et se tourna vers son partenaire qui était à ses côtés, triste.

— Aibô ? Ou tu préfères que je t'appelle Yûgi ?

— Comme tu veux, soupira Yûgi complètement troublé. Je me souviens de tout… mais je ne suis pas « libre » pour autant.

— Peut-être que tu as des regrets ou des envies que tu aimerais satisfaire avant de disparaitre.

— Des envies ?

Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus Yami s'assit et regarda son ami faire de même. Il était d'un côté triste que son ami s'apprête à le quitter et qu'ils ne pourraient plus partager de bon moment ensemble.

— Mes envies étaient toujours de te voir heureux Yami… Depuis que je me suis retrouvé dans ton corps, tu as toujours été ma motivation. Maintenant, je suis juste perdu…

— Avant de… tu voulais quoi ?

— Voir mes amis heureux et qu'ils aient tous une vie meilleure… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais maintenant, je veux juste partir sans que tu aies de regret.

Son partenaire avait tapé dans le mille, c'était vrai qu'il voulait l'aider, mais sa plus grande crainte était de le perdre. Mais serait-ce ses craintes qui le retenaient en ce monde ?

De retour à la maison, Yami dîna, prit rapidement sa douche pour aussitôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à réfléchir à la situation de son partenaire. Il avait récupéré tous ses souvenirs, mais il était toujours là. Ils discutèrent et Yami écouta la version de l'histoire de Yûgi. Il se souvint du jour où il avait assisté à l'accident, mais il ignorait si le choc entre les deux voitures avait été mortel.

— Aibô ? Tu es sûr que tu as rien que tu souhaites vraiment faire ?

— Franchement, avant de « mourir », dit-il en faisant des guillemets. J'ai vu la chose que j'ai toujours souhaitée.

— Quoi donc ?

— Un ciel bleu comme l'océan…

— Alors ton seul désir est de me voir heureux… souffla Yami qui plongea son regard dans les yeux améthyste de Yûgi.

— Oui, tu veux me voir libre et d'un côté tu veux que je reste.

Yami comprit que son désir retenait son ami ici, toutefois, il ne pouvait pas laisser son partenaire dans cet état, il devait l'aider et ça, sans regret…

* * *

Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées et avec elles la fin des examens. Yami se voyait déjà se reposer pendant de longues semaines et surtout mener une plus grande enquête sur son ami du nom de Yûgi Mutô. Quittant presque au pas de course la salle de classe, il se fit arrêter par ses amis qui l'invitèrent au burger du coin.

— Allez Yam ! Pour fêter les vacances on va au Burger World ! s'écria son ami blond en passant son bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

— Je suis désolé Jôno-Uchi, j'ai… quelqu'un à voir.

— Oh je vois, ton ami amnésique, me souviens ! Bah fonce alors ! l'encouragea le blond d'une grande tape dans le dos et d'un sourire.

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois pour qu'il reprenne au plus vite son chemin. Il se dirigea aussitôt sur le lieu de l'accident qui s'était passé il y a maintenant un an de ça. Il faisait de son mieux pour se souvenir de l'évènement, mais en vain.

— Tu fais un piètre enquêteur mon cher Yami…

— Oui, je sais ! Aide-moi… souffla Yami qui le regardait en train de se gratter le menton.

— Alors si l'accident s'est passé là, on a dû m'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche… Donc ?

— Bon sang ! L'hôpital de mes parents ! Je n'y ai jamais pensé ! s'exclama Yami en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

— Il faut dire, même si tu le savais on n'aurait pas eu de nom à donner.

— C'est vrai.

Yami se hâta pour prendre le bus et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il craignait ce qu'on pourrait lui annoncer… Il espérait simplement que son ami n'était pas réellement mort.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il fonça à l'accueil pour y rencontrer la jeune secrétaire qu'il connaissait assez bien.

— Bonjour Yami, tu es venu voir ta mère ? Elle est en plein opération il faudra attendre.

— Bonjour, non je suis pas venu pour elle, mais j'aimerais savoir si un patient du nom de Yûgi Mutô séjourne toujours à l'hôpital ?

— Hum… Oh lui ! Tu es bien le premier à t'inquiéter pour lui en un an. Il était dans le coma et on n'arrive à joindre aucun membre de sa famille. Tu veux le voir ?

— Je peux ? Vraiment ?

Elle lui sourit et lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre. Yami y alla, lentement, le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine. Il était terriblement soulagé que son ami ne soit pas mort, mais il était néanmoins stressé de le « rencontrer ».

Devant la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta et hésita longuement. Le regard posé sur ses chaussures, il mit un peu de temps pour se tourner vers son partenaire qui était aussi hésitant. Yûgi était apparemment prêt à affronter la situation et encouragea Yami d'un geste du menton. Il posa donc sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte doucement, la boule au ventre.

Le corps d'un jeune garçon pâle reposait au creux du lit. Maigre comme un clou, il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, quoique relié par divers tuyaux. Seul le son des machines se faisait entendre dans la pièce, ce qui stressait légèrement Yami. Il prit une chaise, s'approcha du patient et s'assit. Il prit ensuite délicatement la main de son ami, constatant que cela était comme un rêve de pouvoir le toucher réellement après ces longs mois à le côtoyer.

Une douleur soudaine naquit dans sa poitrine, il sentit ses membres trembler et son esprit s'embrumer. Yami cherchait de son mieux son partenaire… celui-ci l'appelait à intervalles réguliers, souffrant en silence et disparaissant petit à petit. Ce moment confus et perturbant fit perdre connaissance à Yami qui s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

Plongé dans les ténèbres, ses sensations étaient similaires à sa plongée dans le monde parallèle dans lequel il se retrouvait souvent avec son partenaire. Mais cette fois-ci, Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout était noir autour de lui.

Yami hurla à plusieurs reprises le nom de son partenaire, mais en vain. Seul un flash l'aveugla un court instant. Il se frotta les yeux, et ce fut les yeux mi-clos qu'il remarqua qu'il trouvait dans le couloir d'un petit apparentement dans lequel résonnaient des cris. Yami se dirigea vers ces bruits et vit une jeune femme hurler sur un pauvre garçon. Ce garçon était son partenaire, plus jeune, qui subissait la tête basse toutes les brimades.

Un autre flash et Yami vit son partenaire en uniforme de lycée, malmené par ses camarades qui se moquaient de lui. Et comme en face de la jeune femme, il gardait les yeux baissés et ne se révoltait pas face à ce qu'il subissait.

Toutes les bribes du passé de son partenaire défilèrent dans son esprit et il put remarquer qu'il était bien seul, livré à lui-même, sans personne à qui se confier, tout le contraire de sa propre vie. Les visions terminées, il pouvait entendre le son d'une pluie battante sur le sol. La ville « morte » au ciel gris apparut alors.

Il chercha Yûgi du regard et le vit assis à l'abri, entrain d'admirer le ciel. Yami se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Aibô, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Yami doucement avec un sourire réconfortant.

— Je pense que le destin a fait en sorte qu'on se rencontre pour que tu me guides, donc dis-moi… soupira-t-il avant de reprendre. Est-ce que je dois continuer ?

— Tu dois continuer, car je suis persuadé que tout s'arrangera et Je serai avec à tes côtés, le rassura Yami qui lui prit la main. De plus, tu pourras reprendre des études, faire en sorte de rendre ta vie meilleure. Tu pourrais être ami avec Jôno-Uchi, Honda, Otogi et Anzu.

Yûgi repensa à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Yami et les autres.

— Et tu pourras voir de nouveau un ciel bleu, plus encore… dit Yami qui se releva.

— Tu as raison… un nouveau départ ?

— Un nouveau départ ! répondit Yami qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Yûgi prit celle-ci et son ami l'attira à lui. Ils pouvaient entendre la pluie diminuer et le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà. Yami comprit que ce monde représentait l'âme de son partenaire, et que sa mission était celle de lui donner l'espoir de revoir un ciel bleu.

* * *

Septembre…

Septembre, le mois de la rentrée, où la chaleur commence à s'atténuer. Cela faisait deux mois que son ami ne partageait plus son corps et ça faisait tout drôle à Yami ! Assis face à son pupitre, le garçon regardait par la fenêtre le ciel nuageux, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à sa montre, pressé de s'en aller.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, Yami se leva et rangea ses affaires. Il fut intercepté par son ami Jôno-Uchi qui passa son bras autour de son cou, enserrant Yûgi de son autre bras.

— On va s'amuser à la salle d'arcade tous ensemble ?

— Ouais ! Et c'est Yami qui paye, taquina Yûgi tout souriant.

— L'arnaque ! Pourquoi tant de méchanceté Aibô ! s'écria Yami faussement scandalisé.

Ils prirent tous la route vers la salle d'arcade. Tandis que tout le monde discutait, Yami et Yûgi marchaient à leur rythme les yeux levés vers le ciel. Particulièrement Yûgi qui ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle, sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis le jour où Yûgi s'était réveillé de son coma, Yami s'inquiétait toujours pour son partenaire, car il n'avait plus cette connexion permanente avec lui. Néanmoins, ils arrivaient à se comprendre d'un simple regard, sans un mot, ce qui impressionnait les autres. D'ailleurs, Yami avait passé toutes ses vacances d'été avec lui, il se refusait à le laisser seul un instant. La mère de Yûgi était toujours portée « disparue »… Il n'avait donc aucune nouvelle d'elle, pas plus que ses amis d'alors !

Mais ce n'était pas grave…

Yûgi avait maintenant une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis et un fidèle partenaire qui serait toujours à ses côtes, quelle que soit la couleur du ciel.

* * *

 ** _Sunshine_**

 **J'espère que ce petit récit vous aura plus, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Ayane qui vous aime.**


End file.
